


The Maiden of the Mountain

by hhayfever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everybody: No!! You can't go fuck the eldritch mountain woman!!, F/F, Kanaya: Hehe hot lady visited my dreams, Rose is just really really lonely, The Horrorterrors (Homestuck), ancient gods, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhayfever/pseuds/hhayfever
Summary: The Maiden of the Mountain has called you. You are the first to ever respond.Kanaya finds herself being visited by The Maiden in her dreams. She's been taught to fear her, her cries, and her attempts to summon village women away. But Kanaya wants to speak to her and learn more about the mysterious demigoddess of the mountain.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Rose Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyy! Sorry if Kanaya or Rose seem weird or sound OOC, I've never written them before. I've also never written anything like this in generalso lets see how it goes. It's probably gonna have about three short chapters, and I'm already almost done with the second so look out ;)

The Maiden of the Mountain has called you. You are the first to ever respond.

Many women in your village have received messages from her, calling them away to her cave atop the highest mountain, but none have ever gone. They believe she is bewitching them, using her dark magic to steal away the town’s women. You know she would never do that and that those who refuse her calling are cowards, too weak to understand what she truly wants. Too filled with fear to listen to her cries.

When she first visited you in your dreams you too were scared, trained by the fear of those in your village. Your peaceful dreams had been interrupted by darkness and a wailing more intense and sorrowful than the saddest of widows. It was a painful sound that sunk into your skin and grabbed onto you. When you awoke, you were drenched in sweat, knowing exactly who had visited you, yet you did not go to the village witch for a protection charm.

The next night, she came again, although you still couldn’t see her, you could only hear her cries and at one point, your name. This continued for several nights until you finally called out into the darkness. “Show yourself!” you had yelled, and it echoed throughout the vast blackness. “You come to me with your agonies and yet you do not reveal yourself! Show me who you are, Wounded Spirit or I will be forced to protect myself from you!” You stood there waiting in silence looking into the inky void. She had stopped.

“You already know of me.” Her voice shook your head and rattled the dream. “You have known my identity since I arrived. What does it matter if I step from behind the curtain.”

She was right. You had always known it was The Maiden, so why now had you decided that you wanted to see her? You did not know. “I wanted to see what was making that dreadful noise.” 

Oh fuck. 

Why did you say that? You would be dead before you even had the chance to wake up. You silently prayed that the Gods could hear you in dreams.

“You found my singing dreadful dear Kanaya?” Her words boomed around you. “Was my pain too much for you to bear?”

“Is that what you call it? Singing?” You waited for a bolt of lightning to wake you from your slumber, or to be dragged down into the dirt towards the netherworld, but nothing came. Except for a light breeze against your leg that slowly crawled up your body to your ear.

“You are quite amusing,” she whispered. “If you truly want to see my form you must return tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you.” She blew lightly in your ear and you woke up waiting to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya meets The Maiden again and learns more than the Elders know.

That night, when you fell asleep, you were greeted by a small table and two chairs sitting in the dark. You began to pull out a chair to sit but found a hand already there. You slowly turned your head to find a stocky woman, standing several inches shorter than you, pulling the chair from behind you, beckoning for you to sit. So you do. And watch as The Maiden sits across from you. 

You speak first. “I did not take you as a gentleman Maiden.” Her eyes are white, like the snow that caps her mountain home.

“Kindness to a woman is not a talent only men hold. Or that many men hold.” She’s looking at you, chin rested on the edge of her palm. Her thick eyelashes flutter and in the short second it takes for her to blink you already miss her gaze. 

“Do you always look like this?” You blurt out. It seems you tend to make a fool of yourself. You rush to correct yourself: “Not that I find any problem with what you have presented.”

“Do you always attempt to insult every godly creature you come acros or are those respects saved strictly for me?” She stares intensely at you, but you notice a smile dancing on her lips.

“Understand me, I am not trying to be rude, I simply meant, do you always look so human. Or is this saved strictly for me?” You match her pose. “My village describes you as quite monstrous, but I do not find that now.”

She sighs and leans back in her chair. “It varies. Physically, I have many more eyes,” and to prove so, one opens on her cheek and winks before disappearing. “Vapors from beyond your realm follow me, and I tend to,” she pauses, thinking, “shift between. There are many more details, but I do not wish to bore you.” The Maiden waves her as if to waft the thoughts away from her. “But for this evening I chose to simplify myself, to a time before I was The Maiden, although They refuse to let me change my eyes.”

“Who are They?” You lean closer, attempting to read her expressions. 

“Oh, just The Ones Beyond.” And she cheekily smiles. 

“You convene with The Ones Beyond?” You’re not truly surprised, as your village always associated her with The Realm Beyond.

“Yes. They are what caused me to become The Maiden. I am bound to them for eternity. They make sure I know this.” She looks solemn now.

“Forgive me, Maiden, if this is too personal or I sound too insensitive, but, what caused you to be bound to them?”

She doesn’t look at you, her head turned towards the endlessness. “I made a deal with them in a time of need. It left me as their servant and wielder of their dark powers. But enough about me,” and she turns back towards you, a new fire in her eyes. “Tell me about yourself.”

“I am a needleworker. I specialize in garments of the more fanciful type though. Dresses, skirts, tunics, et cetera. Though I suppose such work does not mean much to a deity.”

“Do not downplay your art, please, tell me more.”

So you do. You talk about anything and everything under the sun. And she listens, only giving remarks when necessary. Your conversation only ends when she places a kiss upon your cheek and you wake up, the most well-rested you have been in days. You also wake up knowing many new things about The Maiden. Most importantly, she is lonely.


End file.
